marykateandashley_12xfandomcom-20200214-history
It Takes Two
'''It Takes Two '''is a 1995 film starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Plot Two unrelated young girls who happen to look identical suddenly meet. Amanda Lemmon is an orphan, and she is about to be adopted by the Butkises, a family whom she doesn't like. She actually wants her child-loving social worker, Diane Barrows to adopt her instead. Diane would like to do so, but the authorities will not let her because of her low salary. Alyssa Callaway is coming home from her boarding school's piano recital competition, only to find that her wealthy father, Roger, is about to marry Clarice Kensington, a socialite who threatens to send her soon-to-be stepdaughter to boarding school in Tibet. The girls switch places and find out that Roger and Diane would fit together perfectly. They arrange "chance" meetings with the desired result: they fall in love with each other. After some turbulence, Alyssa (who poses as Amanda) ends up being adopted by the Butkises. She and Diane (while looking for Alyssa) find out the only reason they have adopted so many kids was for them to work in their salvage yard. When Clarice secretly spies on Roger and Diane, she decides to move up the wedding from the next month to the next day. Roughly two hours before it, Amanda, who poses as Alyssa, proves to the family butler, Vincenzo, who she really is. He summons to have the real Alyssa picked up from the Butkises' salvage yard to stall the wedding. Once she and Diane show up, Roger stops it and tells Clarice that he fell in love with Diane. Furious, she slaps him and prepares to do the same to both Amanda and Alyssa but is stopped by both Vincenzo and Diane. She storms out, embarrassed but Alyssa embarrasses her even more by stepping on her wedding gown, causing the skirt to rip off, revealing her white underwear and stockings in front of everybody, including people with cameras. She then runs off crying, desperately trying to hide her white knickers. Roger and Diane both find out in the end that it was Amanda and Alyssa that arranged all the meetings between both of them the entire time but it ends happily. Cast Main Cast *Mary-Kate Olsen as Amanda Lemmon *Ashley Olsen as Alyssa Callaway *Steve Guttenberg as Roger Callaway *Kirstie Alley as Diane Barrows *Jane Sibbett as Clarice Kensington *Philip Bosco as Vincenzo Co-Starring Cast *Ernie Grunwald as Harry Butkis *Ellen-Ray Henessy as Fanny Butkis *Michelle Grison as Carmen *Desmond Robertson as Frankie *Tiny Mills as Tiny *Shanelle Henry as Patty *Anthony Aiello as Anthony *La Tonya Borsay as Wanda *Michelle Lonsdale-Smith as Michelle *Sean Orr as Jerry *Elizabeth Walsh as Emily *Michael Vollans as Blue Team Kid *Paul O'Sullivan as Bernard Louffier *Lawrence Dane as Mr. Kensington *Gerrard Parkes as St. Bart's Priest *Gina Clayton as Muffy Bilderberg *Doug O'Keefe as Craig Bilderberg *Mark Huisman as Waiter at Party *Marilyn Boyle as Miss Van Dyke *Annick Obonsawin as Brenda Butkiss *Austin Pool as Billy Butkiss *Philip Williams as Airport Tractor Driver *Vito Rezza as Butkises' Neighbour Category:Films